Dun Dun Dun
by tuimoftheeast
Summary: When strange and horrible things begin to happen at Hogwarts, the students are extremely concerned...especially when they realize who the stranger is...lurking in the darkness. RHR and HG
1. Chapter One

*disclaimer* I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters mentioned, I am not JK Rowling.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Dun Dun Dun   
  
Fawkes swooped down and sat on one of the burnt out candles floating in the air above the Great Hall. All of the students sat innocently eating the magnificent feast set out before them…some more innocently than others, but then that was the usual.   
  
Fawkes was Dumbledore's unofficial spy. Always had been, always would be, and today Fawkes felt a change in the air…something was different…something was going to happen. The great bird shifted its weight from side to side on the large candle.   
  
"What could be happening today that is any different from any other day?" Fawkes wondered. Suddenly the candle   
  
she was standing on and all of the nearby candles dropped like weights from the sky. Several of them were lit and Fawkes knew that this would mean trouble.   
  
Fawkes gave a shrill shriek of warning and flew hurriedly towards Dumbledore. By then, though, candles were dropping like flies and dodging them was becoming a problem…Students scurried away screaming and a mass panic lead to a great surge of people towards the door…  
  
"It's locked!" someone cried in alarm and soon everyone was pounding and wailing on the door.   
  
"Children now don't panic!" Professor McGonagall's voice rang out in the hall, but it was too late. Candles were   
  
falling everywhere and the fire was spreading to the tables… soon the entire hall would be engulfed in flame. Fawkes did not know what to do.  
  
The last candle fell and Fawkes watched hopelessly as it crashed to the ground among the others.   
  
The ceiling which was bewitched to look like the night sky showed rain pouring down, but sadly it was only an illusion and beneath the realistic looking rain, the fire grew and spread.   
  
Fawkes saw that nearly all of the students and teachers were heading to the doors and finding them all locked. They tried spell after spell but none would open the doors. Finally from the back of the huddle of people, somebody shouted the right spell and all of the doors unlocked and swung open.   
  
Students whammed into each other in an effort to escape. Some were trampled in the horrible mass. Harry, Ron and Hermione struggled to stay together, but were finally broken apart and as Fawkes watched by helpless to stop it, Ron was thrown against a nearby door and knocked out cold.   
  
The fire was now spreading faster than ever, many students looked as though they were going to be left behind, swallowed in the fiery inferno.   
  
Only minutes later it was all over. Those who did not make it were trapped as of the great doors swung shut compelled by some horrid curse to lock the rest inside to die.   
  
Ron was one of the lucky ones, he had fallen in front of the door and when it shut he got swept along with it and brought out to safety.   
  
Fawkes had dove out of the hall just in time to hear them slam shut right behind her.   
  
This was terribly wrong. How could something like this happen? These questions were being asked over and over again as hordes of crying people searched for friends and family among the masses.   
  
The teachers immediately sent everyone to their houses and ordered the prefects to do a roll call once there. The professors then turned and tried to reopen the doors in an effort to save anyone still alive.   
  
The doors remained shut, the fire did not spread out of them, there were many mysteries left unsolved.  
  
Harry and Hermione found Ron and carried him between the two of them back to the common room. Apparently extra medical help had already been called for because many healers were already buzzing around the room making makeshift beds and helping ailing students.   
  
Somewhere in the distance roll was being called and Hermione vaguely heard her name.   
  
"Here!" she shouted over the noise. "I'm here!" Someone must have heard her because they went onto the next name on the list.  
  
After all was finally said and done Harry and Hermione went up to bed and left Ron in the care of the healers.  
  
In the middle of the night Harry was awoken by Fawkes. "What do you want?" Harry yawned sleepily before remembering the horror of the evening before. Fawkes nudged him again and beckoned him to follow her. Harry finally followed her and she led him straight to Dumbledore.   
  
"Harry," Dumbledore started. "I need your help. You and your friends have solved things like this before. I want you, Hermione, and Ron to be my little aurors ok?"  
  
"Alright." Harry replied sleepily. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry returned to his bed and slept the night away. What Dumbledore had said haunted his dreams. The mission assigned to him would be tough, but Harry would pull through, he always did.   
  
Soon it was morning and the peace was over…someone or something had bewitched the Great Hall to do those horrible things, now it was up to Harry and his friends to find the culprit before they struck again.  
  
Harry dressed quickly, he was worried about Ron. He bounded down the stairs and swung around the corner just in time to see Hermione arrive at Ron's side.   
  
It seemed that he was still unconscious and from where Harry he could see that Hermione was very upset…Harry watched silently, unnoticed by the grieving girl.  
  
He had never seen Hermione like this before. A single tear slid down her cheek, but by the looks of her puffy, red eyes, it was only the most recent tear shed of many. Harry saw Hermione take Ron's still hand and whisper something to him.   
  
Harry took a step closer and reached out and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Hermione, he'll be all right." Harry said softly and Hermione jumped a foot off the ground.   
  
"Oh, oh, Harry, I, um, didn't notice you there." Hermione choked out. "Listen, we need to talk." She said and motioned towards a more private place. "Now."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Behind the locked doors of the Great Hall the fire had stopped. Ginny Weasley awoke and groaned. Every part of her body ached.   
  
"Where am I?" she wondered. Then the memory of the night before came clouding back and Ginny realized to her horror, she was trapped inside the Hall.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Harry followed Hermione to a corner of the room, but just as she was about to say something, Fred and George rushed over.   
  
"Harry, Hermione," Fred said quickly looking anxious.   
  
"Have you guys seen Ginny anywhere?" George finished.  
  
"No I haven't seen her since before the….." Harry's voice drifted off.   
  
"Oh God no! Not Ginny now too!" Hermione uttered. She looked like she was about to break down. The two girls had become very close over all of the summers spent at the Weasley's.   
  
"We've got to find her." Fred said shakily. "And we're probably going to need you're help." Harry took a deep breath. Another 'mission' to be accepted, but there didn't seem to be any other way.  
  
"I'm in." Harry replied.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Me too." Said Hermione. "Alright then," George murmured. "We'll meet you guys in the secret passage on the 4th floor, you know the one Harry, at 9:00 tonight, bring Ron too if he's up to it by then…"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Alright, now then. I am totally editing this story and I'd really appreciate it if you guys review, I'm putting forth quite a bit of effort and not getting like ANY reviews…sad. 


	2. Chapter Two

*disclaimer* I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters mentioned, I am not JK Rowling.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Alright." Hermione said. "As long as we're not assigned any homework today…"  
  
  
  
"Never mind that!" Fred hissed. "We have to come up with a plan to get inside the Great Hall. There has to be a way to see if Ginny is still alive!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry was deep in thought; maybe if they all worked to together they could come up with a simple solution to all of this. "If only Ron was still awake." Harry thought. "He was always good at strategy, at least in chess."   
  
  
  
  
  
Harry's thoughts were interrupted by one of Fred and George's friends calling them over. The twins gave Harry and Hermione a quick look and then scurried off in the other dire  
  
  
  
"Sooo," Harry said. "What were you going to tell me?"   
  
  
  
  
  
"Never mind," Hermione said quickly…a little TOO quickly. "I'll tell you later."  
  
  
  
  
  
The two returned to Ron's side both deep in thought, waiting for Ron to wake, waiting for the truth to reveal itself and waiting for a plan to be formulated, in the end, they were just waiting.   
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny got to her feet. Everything seemed to be in order, nothing broken or hurt to badly as far as she could tell. A few minor bruises and burns were her only injuries.   
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny began to look around the Great Hall; it was not a pretty sight.   
  
  
  
  
  
The illusion of the night sky loomed above, bright and clear seemingly taunting all those trapped inside the hall. Tables and benches were flipped about every which way and all of them were contorted into only a burned out skeleton of what they once had been. The worst part was that Ginny knew that somewhere in the ruble; there were people, or the empty shells that used to be people.   
  
  
  
  
  
Seeing the Great Hall this way would haunt poor Ginny's dreams for years.   
  
  
  
  
  
"And to think," Ginny mused. "That just a little while ago I was sitting in that exact spot with nothing on my mind except Harry Potter."  
  
  
  
  
  
 It was at that point when she was thinking of Harry that she decided to go investigate, "It's what Harry would have done." Ginny thought. "And besides, there HAS to be other survivors…right?"  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
It seemed like they had waited days instead of only hours until Ron finally woke up. And when he finally did, Harry and Hermione silently decided not to tell him about Ginny just yet. What Ron would do when he found out….they would know soon enough.  
  
  
  
  
  
"W-where am I?" Ron asked. "What happened?" he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at an overjoyed Harry and Hermione. "Did I miss something here?" Ron asked. Hermione grinned broadly and then burst into explanation.  
  
  
  
  
  
Little did they know they were being watched by someone in the shadows of the Griffindor common room… someone who was not at all happy to see them alive and well.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~   
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny's search for survivors began slowly. It seemed that there was no sign of life anywhere!   
  
  
  
  
  
  After a seemingly endless half an hour, Ginny heard a faint groan somewhere to her right.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh." There it was again! Ginny hurried over some ways and nearly fell to the floor. After quickly recomposing herself, she arrived at the side of none other than Dobby the house elf who was trapped under some pieces of a table.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dobby!" Ginny said quite surprised. "What are you doing in here? I thought that house elves rarely left the kitchens" Ginny helped move the table and Dobby picked himself up off the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dobby was invited! Dobby got invitation to supper by Dumbledore his self!" Ginny didn't REALLY care why Dobby was there, now she would have someone to help her get out of the Great Hall!  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
  
  
  
  
 After Ron was filled in on what had happened he said, "Bloody hell! There must have been lots of people left in there…is everyone we know alright?"   
  
  
  
  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other nervously.   
  
  
  
  
  
"About that." Harry started. "We are already planning to get her out so don't go storming off and doing anything rash…" His voice trailed off and Ron looked at the two of them expectantly.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Go on." He urged. Hermione picked up where Harry left off.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Well you see, Ron," Hermione looked REALLY nervous now. "W-we can't find Ginny." Hermione said as quickly and as quietly as she could as if it would ease the pain.   
  
  
  
  
  
"What?" Ron said making a face of incomprehension.   
  
  
  
  
  
Harry sighed and said. "We can't find Ginny, Ron." Ron's face turned snow white so that when Nearly Headless Nick floated through the room he took a second look at Ron as if mistaking him for a ghost.   
  
  
  
  
  
"What did you just say?" Ron said as if in total shock.   
  
  
  
  
  
"We can't find Ginny." Hermione said matter-o-factly. "You should have heard the first time to think that we have to repe-"Ron cut Hermione off half-way through her lecture and sunk back into his pillows.  
  
  
  
"Bloody hell." Ron said. Harry looked at Hermione worriedly and Hermione returned his glance.   
  
  
  
"Ron, Fred and George asked us to meet them in the secret passage on the 4th floor tonight do you think you'll be up to it?" Hermione bit her lip. "Because if you're not up to it then we can probably arrange something with them I mean…"   
  
  
  
  
  
"Hermione you're rambling." Ron said quietly a look of mixed pleasure and sadness upon his face.   
  
  
  
  
  
In the shadows the person stirred and smiled a cruel, cold smile and apparated with a quick 'pop'. This was defiantly something worth telling the boss about.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: REVIEW OR ELSE! *_* 


	3. Chapter Three

*disclaimer* I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters mentioned, I am not JK Rowling.  
  
Chapter Three   
  
  
  
  
  
The only reason that Fred and George were at Hogwarts again in the first place was because of their scandalous exit at the end of their 7th year, they never finished school. And so now they were going back and finishing up   
  
  
  
  
  
"For the sake of having the graduation plagues mounted on our wall at the joke shop." George had said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And," Fred said. "Because Hogwarts is where we got all of our best ideas."   
  
  
  
  
  
Either way the two Weasley twins were back and had been wrecking havoc once again. And now they were sitting up on the fourth floor expectantly waiting for Harry, Hermione, and Ron to arrive.   
  
  
  
  
  
But you see the three friends had hit a snag…they were, after all, in their 7th year and there was no way that the three of them would all fit under that cloak. In the end they decided on two disillusionment charms for Hermione and Ron and the invisibility cloak for Harry.   
  
  
  
  
  
½ hour late, they finally arrived at the picture of a really realistic looking room filled with all sorts of different tables and chairs. Harry hesitated at first trying to remember the secret of the painting when out of the corner of his eye he saw movement.   
  
  
  
  
  
Then he remembered and stepped through the picture into the cozy room within. Hermione and Ron followed his lead and found themselves in the room from the painting.  
  
  
  
  
  
"About TIME you three got here!" The twins shouted simultaneously.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We were starting to think you just up and died on the way here." Fred said shaking his head and then Ron elbowed him, trying to remind him of the seriousness of the situation.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright, alright already!" Fred said in protest and then backed away from his little brother.   
  
  
  
  
  
The 5 people stepped out from the front of the painting and walked over to the corner of the small room in an effort to make sure that nobody walking past recognized them and told on them.   
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe I'm here!" Hermione thought to herself worriedly. "I'm HEAD GIRL! What would people think?" Ron must have seen the look on Hermione's face because he gave her a stern look and Hermione seemed to relax a bit.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright then." Harry said more to himself then to anyone else. "Let's get down to business!" Then from out in the hall there was a triumphant shout.  
  
  
  
  
  
HA! I've got you now you bloody prats!" Filch yelled.   
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny and Dobby had first started out on a hunt for leftover food and other people. It seemed that neither existed in the Great Hall and their grand search turned out fruitless.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny sat down on part of a bench and sighed heavily. It didn't look good for she and the little house elf.   
  
  
  
  
  
As Dobby rambled on Ginny found herself gazing at the ceiling where there looked to be a bit of a disturbance in the sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmmmmmm." Ginny thought. "What could be causing that????" She got up and looked again. Wind ruffled her hair and behind her she heard Dobby's endless babble cease instantly.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Wind? In the Great Hall??" Ginny said out loud in surprise. Then from out of the illusion a great twisting tornado came. Ginny screamed in alarm and Dobby shrieked and ran for cover. But there was no cover and down the twister came, seemingly spelling out doom for Ginny and her small friend.   
  
  
  
  
  
The last thing that Ginny remembered before being swept into the great swirling winds was thinking 'I wish I would have died before so that I don't have to go through all of this…'  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny watched sadly as poor Dobby's small, frail body was whipped into what was left of a table. And then there was nothing for Ginny…just black.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George all filed out slowly from the hidden room. But before Filch could even identify them, Colin Creevy ran down the hall yelling,   
  
  
  
  
  
"Filch, Filch come quick! There seems to be a disturbance in the courtyard and all staff members are called there immediately!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Filch scowled and hurried off down the hall. "I'll get back to you 5 later!" he shouted back. And then the five 7th years flew down the stairs and out onto the Hogwarts grounds. They wanted to see what all of the ruckus was about too.   
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione was the first of the group to see it and she gasped and pointed to a tornado that seemed to be twisting above the school. Harry heard Ron cry out and cringe and Harry noticed that the boy almost looked like crying.   
  
  
  
  
  
Harry scanned the twister for what Ron could be so upset about and then he froze. Far above the school he saw Ginny spinning wildly, not even struggling against the winds.  
  
  
  
  
  
  Harry found that he could no longer take his eyes off the swirling tunnel of death and watched terrified as he saw some familiar faces among the dead.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was Harry's turn to gasp as he spotted not only Dobby but his arch rival of seven years, Draco Malfoy's pale, dead face frozen with fear.   
  
  
  
  
  
Harry tore his face from the horrid scene. There was nothing else to do. He grabbed Ron and raced the common room.   
  
  
  
  
  
 "Dingue!" He shouted to the fat lady and then rushed up the stairs to the dorm that he shared.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry! What are you doing?" Ron asked still looking crestfallen.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What else would I be doing?" Harry asked him. "I'm getting my Firebolt of course!"  
  
  
  
  
  
 Harry grabbed his firebolt and Ron snatched up his broom and the two scurried quickly out of Hogwarts once more. They were surprised to see Hermione, Fred, and George holding broomsticks as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where did you…?" Harry asked them questioningly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"They're school brooms, Harry, now come on! We have no time to loose." Hermione said, mounting the broom cautiously, acting as though it might bite her.  
  
  
  
  
  
As the five of them rose into the air Ron said, "When was the last time you were on a broom, Hermione?" There was laughter in his voice despite the seriousness of the circumstances.  
  
  
  
  
  
Then the winds picked up once again, bringing the students back to the horrible reality.   
  
  
  
  
  
Up and up they flew, the other students and teachers watched in awe below. Some of the professors were yelling and motioning for them to come down, but there was a slim chance of that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry felt the wind rustling his hair as he neared the swirling tornado. He shifted on his firebolt and then leaned forward making himself go as quickly as possible towards the cyclone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly he found himself within the churning gale. It was pulling him upward with it into it's center.  
  
  
  
  
  
Below him Hermione and Ron were pulled into the twister as well, but Fred and George were left behind, hovering in the air as the tornado got smaller and smaller. It disappeared as if it had never existed and with it went Harry, Ron, Hermione, and all of the contents of the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank Griffendorgal, Moony, Gothamin, zimi, your buddy, Emily, RonandHerm4eva, ha, moo, Idiot Person, Shelly, and Ima baabaa. For reviewing. Yeah I actually have reviews! 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Wow, see I told you I was continuing the story! Two chappies in one night. I'm   
  
on a roll :)  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Disclaimer: I see no JK Rowling. I hear no JK Rowling. I am no JK Rowling. I donut   
  
own Harry Potter.   
  
Harry found himself in a place stranger than any he had been in before. It was a   
  
place void of time and space. Looking around him he saw colors every changing in   
  
ripple-like designs almost like liquid metal. And he, Harry was in the center of it.  
  
Without warning Harry was abruptly in a room with grey cement walls. It   
  
reminded him of a warehouse only it was filled with the remains of everything from the   
  
Great Hall. Bits of bodies lay scattered about, they were as grey as the walls and the   
  
sight of them made the boy feel sick to his stomach.  
  
"Harry!" Ron's voice echoed across the room. "Come quick!"  
  
Harry rushed, dodging things right and left-exactly what things he didn't want to   
  
ponder.  
  
"I'm here," Harry said breathlessly. "What's going on? Have you found Ginny?"   
  
Harry looked to Hermione's tear streaked face. "Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked   
  
voice full of concern.  
  
"Ha!" She sniffed. "What's wrong?!? We're surrounded by our dead   
  
classmates! What could be MORE WRONG?" Hermione turned to Ron and buried her   
  
face in his shirt.  
  
Ron didn't quite know what to do; he patted Hermione's back a bit awkwardly,   
  
shrugging at Harry.  
  
Eventually Hermione collected herself and Harry looked at Ron expectantly,   
  
waiting for an explanation to why he had called him so urgently across the room.  
  
Ron looked rather sheepish. "We weren't sure what had happened to you, we   
  
were afraid that we were the only two that made it here. Fred and George aren't here…"   
  
The boy looked around wearily.  
  
"Alright then," Harry started, assuming the role of the leader of the group as he so   
  
often did in times of peril. "I would say we should spread out, but there's too much of a   
  
risk that we'd get separated. Stay close and come along now-we have to look for   
  
Ginny!"  
  
And so that is what they did, searching the cold, emotionless room filled with   
  
horrors from top to bottom.  
  
Finally, Hermione's voice sounded through the air. "I-I think I've found her."   
  
The girl called and Harry and Ron came sprinting towards her.   
  
"Yes, it is her!" Ron said, happy to have found his younger sister. The boy   
  
crouched down beside her. "It's Ginny and she has a pulse, she's alive!"  
  
Deep within a forest inside a underground fortress which was unplottable sat the   
  
most evil of wizards. He cackled, deep in thought about things to come.  
  
  
  
  
  
His red eyes gazed downward, resting upon a paper held in hand. Lord   
  
Voldemort was extremely happy about what he saw on that piece of paper.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Everything is going according to plan, the ancient spells are breaking, Hogwarts   
  
is falling apart." His lips twisted in what one would assume to be a smile, his hand   
  
stroked the snake hissing at his side. "Soon muggles will be able to see the place and   
  
then…mass chaos shall follow."  
  
  
  
  
  
Voldemort rose slowly and turned to face the death eater who had brought him the   
  
information.  
  
  
  
"You have down well, Malfoy. I know the news of your son's death made you   
  
doubt me, but obviously you have chosen the right course." Lord Voldemort stared   
  
Lucious Malfoy in the eye, his hand clamped rather tightly on his shoulder. "Let you stay   
  
on that course."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione bent down beside Ron and inspected Ginny, a look on uncertainty and   
  
fear upon the 17 year old's face.  
  
"I think she'll be ok." Hermione said, visibly relieved. Ron was busily moving   
  
things away from his sister to make her more comfortable.  
  
"Are you sure she's alright?" Harry asked, face wrought with tension.  
  
"Yes," Hermione said firmly. "All her vitals are steady and she doesn't seem to   
  
be hurt too badly…"  
  
Ron looked down at Ginny and said. "So how long d'you think until she wakes   
  
up?"   
  
"I guess we'll find out." Answered Hermione.  
  
Harry was too anxious to simply sit there waiting, he decided to rummage around   
  
and look for more survivors. "I'll be off then, call me if she wakes. Who knows, maybe   
  
she wasn't the only one who lived."  
  
There was so much rubble made from bits of candles and tables, not to mention   
  
plates and glasses that Harry found that to find anyone would be a nearly impossible task-  
  
it was a miracle they had found Ginny!  
  
That's when he heard it, a low groan and the sound of wood being pushed away.   
  
Harry spun around and found to his utter disbelief a badly battered Draco Malfoy, and he   
  
was still alive!  
  
A/N: Now then, REVIEW OR BE DOOOMMMMMEEEDDDDD :) 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Yeah! Yet another chappie is going up! *bursts with pride* Ha.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Disclaimer: Hmmm…. Everyone knows that my name is not on the Harry Potter books,   
  
JK Rowling's is and so, Harry and them belong to her…bah!  
  
Fred scowled as he and George landed back on the school grounds.  
  
Everyone, students and teachers alike, came hurrying toward the two Weasleys.  
  
"What went on up there?" Said one person.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Asked another.  
  
"ARE YOU HALF OUT OF YOUR MIND?!?"  
  
Fred and George cringed simultaneously as Professor McGonagall, who was by   
  
that time a quite nice shade of red, came stampeding towards them.  
  
"Well," Fred started. "I like to think that I have my whole mind, but hey, maybe half of it just blew away and disappeared…kinda like come of our friends and family…"  
  
"Yeah," George said, continuing on where Fred had left off. "At least we tried to do something; we figured that we probably should help…half a brain and all."  
  
McGonagall had quickly changed from a brilliant red to scarily white, she had   
  
gone rigid with fury. "You two. Dumbledore's office. NOW!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco stumbled forward clumsily and Harry on an instinct went to help him.  
  
"I don't need your help, Potter." Malfoy spat. "Why are you here anyway?   
  
Everyone knows Harry Potter is too good to have not escaped when there is danger."  
  
The Malfoy's insult bounced right off Harry, for once, because Draco was   
  
obviously was in desperate need for assistance. The boy tried to rise to his feet, sweat beading on his forehead from the effort, but he simply couldn't.  
  
"Come on," Harry said, trying not to sound demeaning or to let his strong dislike get in the way of helping. "Grab my arm, you can lean on me. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny are over there, let's just get to them and then we can decide what to do from   
  
there."  
  
Malfoy made a face, but in the end gave in, putting some of his weight on Harry and hobbling rather undignified looking in the direction where Hermione and Ron watched over Ginny.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back by Ginny Hermione scavenged around, trying to make things more   
  
comfortable. Who knew how long they would be there?  
  
Ron helped a bit, but then it became apparent that their efforts were meaningless, they sat side by side, backs leaned against the top of a overturned broken table.  
  
Hermione yawned and Ron stretched. It had been a long, long day. A few quiet minutes passed and Hermione fell asleep, her head laid on Ron's shoulder. Ron too drifted off to dreamland, his head laid upon hers.  
  
And that was the sight that greeted Ginny as she abruptly awoke, gasping for   
  
breathe.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hogwarts loomed big as ever as ever on the edge of the lake. A small wind blew through the trees of the forbidden forest and all went still.  
  
Above the school on a plane filled with muggles soared where minutes before there had been a tornado. A little girl seated on the plane stuck her nose to the window and watched as the glass fogged up from the heat of her breath.  
  
Then, the scenery below them changed, going from old condemned building to giant school in the blink of an eye and then back again. Not sure of what she had seen, the girl cleared the smug that her breath had left and watched the place intently.  
  
The scenery flashed again and again like the light from a light bulb that was old and about to go out. Then, after about a minute of the rapid flickering, it stayed fixed on what was really there, the enormous school and it's grounds.  
  
"Daddy?" The girl asked her father seated beside her. "What's that?" Just as the man turned to look, the scenery transformed back to the old building, the school disappeared from sight.  
  
"Oh, that's nothing, sweetheart, just some structure getting up in the years." The man smiled and patted his daughter's head. "Now, why don't you sleep for the rest of the trip? We have another couple hours to go."  
  
The girl tried to explain the way the surrounding had shifted, but the plane was gone from that spot now and there was no way to prove what had went on.  
  
Eventually she gave up and simply went to sleep. But there were others on that plane, people who had been filming the English countryside and they would not rest until they had an explanation for the footage on their tape of an odd landscape that kept changing from one thing to another…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione woke with a start and got over to Ginny as quickly as she could. "Spiritus servo!" She said with a commanding tone as she gave her wand a quick flick.  
  
Ginny seemed to be able to breath better now, she coughed a bit and then relaxed. "Hermione, what are you doing here?" She asked in a weak voice.  
  
Ron looked about as shocked and happy as one could be, he had been awoken so abruptly that he still wasn't quite sure what was going on.   
  
Then his jaw dropped. "No…it couldn't be."  
  
Hermione looked in the direction that Ron was looking in. Harry and Draco…helping each other…what would happen next?  
  
Just then an entire side of the room opened up and blinding sunlight shone in through the gap where a wall had once been.  
  
A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I'm on my knees here, begging. This story has been up for months and as of now I have 16 reviews… 


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Yeah yet another chappie. I'M ON FIRE! HA HA HA! Actually…not really BUT THAT'S OK. I had better stop typing the little author's note now…before I scare too many people away with my extreme hyperness.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Disclaimer: I donut own the character, the setting, or pretty much anything for that matter…dun dun  
  
Dumbledore's office looked much the same as it always had. Fawkes perched in her cage in the corner, pictures of headmasters long gone lined the walls, and upon a chair in the room's center sat Dumbledore himself. This was the only part of the room which was different, for he had his face in his hands and when he looked up to see them, Dumbledore looked the oldest they had ever seen him.  
  
McGonagall, however, noticed not as she marched the Weasley twins into the chamber. Fred and George Weasley walked quickly to keep up with her pace and before they knew it, they were standing directly before their headmaster.  
  
McGonagall opened her mouth, about to speak, but Dumbledore put a weary hand up, silencing her. He rose and walked slowly over to a window, gazing down over the grounds.  
  
"I do not have time to deal with minor incidents Minerva." He said, his voice sounding stretched and thin. McGonagall looked about to protest, to say that this was no MINOR incident, but then Dumbledore continued. "Before the tornado started I asked Harry to be what muggles might call a 'detective'. I told him to look out for suspicious things and people. Now he has gone and gotten himself into more danger than, perhaps, ever before."  
  
Fred and George stayed where they stood, forgotten. They were soaking in every word, anxious to hear about what might have happened to their some of their friends and family.  
  
"Minerva," Dumbledore spoke softly as if his tone would lessen the blow of what he had to say. "The ancient spells have been broken."  
  
McGonagall looked at the headmaster, mouth open wide, expression agape. "Albus, whatever do you mean the spells are broken…?"  
  
Dumbledore heaved a long sigh. "I mean just that-." And with that he apparated and dissapparated across the room.  
  
Fred and George stared. "Bloody hell…but everyone knows you can't apparate or dissapparate inside Hogwarts." George said.  
  
Dumbledore walked over to them and rested a hand on George's shoulder. "Now you can. Now muggles can see Hogwarts. Now the candles no longer float in the Great Hall. Now," He said, his eyes getting bigger and more forlorn. "Hogwarts shall not last long."  
  
Hermione, Ron, Draco, Harry, and Ginny froze. The wall had opened up and it was now apparent that the room where they were was in the middle of a forest.  
  
A shadow was cast into the room, the shadow of a man rather big in size. When the five of them looked from the shadow to it's maker, they all gasped at what they saw.  
  
There stood a man as large and dangerous looking as any they had ever seen.  
  
"Well-." Ron was the first to speak, they were all huddled behind the broken table against which Ron and Hermione had previously been dozing. "By the looks of him he's part giant, like Hagrid."  
  
"Keep your voice down." Scolded Hermione. "And yes, I think you are right, Ron. If he is then he'll be harder to stun." The girl looked around her at her fellow classmates. "Ginny, Draco, you two don't have your wands, do you?"  
  
"The bloody wind blew mine away." Said Ginny scowling.  
  
"Mind snapped in half just a bit before the candles began to fall." Draco winced as he moved more behind the table, he was in terrible shape.  
  
Hermione crouched low and muttered a spell upon Draco. "There, that should help a bit." She said. And indeed the tight expression of pain that Draco had been wearing ever since Harry had found him lessened a little.  
  
There was a terrible thudding noise and they looked at each other in alarm.  
  
Thump. Thud. Clank. Things were being blasted apart by the half-giant in his search through the chamber.  
  
Ginny's face paled and she looked nearly as sick as before. "Harry, we're going to be caught." She said and although she attempted to wear a brave face, she slipped her hand to Harry's and held it tight.  
  
The table blew apart, pieces of wood flying in every direction. The half-giant had found what he was looking for.  
  
A/N: Well…just want to say the usual. REVIEW, REVIEW, oh and REVIEW!!!!!! 


End file.
